


Warmth

by CaptRocket



Series: 25 (Holi)days of Wayhaven [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Evelyn is trying to ask Adam a question while trying to read.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 25 (Holi)days of Wayhaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038826
Kudos: 6





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is Comfort. Something that Evelyn and Adam are familiar with.

I was sitting on one end of the sofa with my legs tucked underneath me as I tried to read. The book that was sitting on my lap was huge and difficult to read. The handwritten text was difficult to follow at times because the text wasn’t written in a straight line. Sometimes it was curved or notes made on the side. Sometimes the writing was just illegible, making it even harder to decipher. 

Blowing out a heavy breath, I pushed back my hair from my face because it kept falling every time I lowered my head. I was just too lazy to grab a clip from my room to pull it back. I was determined to get through this book as I keep trying to learn about the supernatural. Nate’s been trying his best to find me books that would help with my research, but I think he thinks I’m smarter than I really am. My language skills are decent but nothing along the level of him. But then again, I don’t have 300 years’ worth of knowledge that I can rely on.

Who am I kidding? I’m clueless compared to these guys. The only one that might be slightly less clueless than I am is maybe Felix. But I know better about him. That little guy is way smarter than he lets on. He’s like some little sneaky smart guy because he knows stuff, but I think he doesn’t let anyone know that because the others might depend on him more. I love Felix but there’s so much more to that vampire than he lets on.

Every now and then I would look over at the man that was sitting on the other end of the sofa. His eyes focused on a book that rested on his lap. I know it’s not polite to stare but when you see something that beautiful you can’t resist yourself. The man was pure perfection. Strong, broad shoulders. Muscles hidden behind a cotton t-shirt, but you could see the sleeves stretching over the arms. It was really hard not to stare at him. 

“Is there something you need?” he asked, turning the page of his book. His eyes still focused on whatever it was that he was reading but judging by the discoloration of the pages and the leather binding of the book it was really old.

“Nope…nothing at all,” I said as I forced my eyes away to look down at what I was trying to decipher. away to look down at what I was trying to decipher. Trying my best, I continued to translate the observations of the writer regarding demons and possession. I really hope this is something I never have to deal with. Being trapped in my own body while someone or something is taking it for a test drive. 

“So…uhm…” I started to stammer out when a thought crossed my mind.

I looked out the corner of my eye to see Adam lift an eyebrow as if waiting for me to continue my thought. He just calmly turned the page and kept his eyes on his book.

“Yes, Detective?”

“Can I ask a question?”

“That was a question,” he said.

Shaking my head, I pursed my lips tightly. This man could be such an ass sometimes. I know he’s teasing but it’s irritating because Adam doesn’t joke. He’s supposed to be all serious all of the time. So when that occasional snarky comment comes out I always end up silent. 

Snorting, I lifted myself up onto my knees and crawled across the sofa so I could cuddle up beside him. Squirming my body around until I could sit with our hips touching and my left leg swung over his right leg as we sat beside each other. It was uncomfortable as hell but that’s okay. I was up against him, exactly where I wanted to be.

“Comfortable?” he asked, his eyes still never straying from the book. 

“Almost,” I said as I leaned my head against his upper arm. “That’s better.”

He didn’t respond, just continued to read. It’s irritating how he can stay so stoic when I’m up against him like this. How he could just continue to read like I’m not even here. 

Going back to my book, I started reading again. I may be completely uncomfortable, but this was all well worth it. To spend even a moment together with the man that I have found myself completely in love with. Someone that will just allow me to be me and not what everyone wants me to be. Sure, he calls me ‘Detective’ when we’re around other people, but I don’t mind. He’s not affectionate unless we’re in private like we are now. It’s small steps that I’m willing to accept because I love him.

Most women would think I’m crazy for being in love with a man as Adam. Someone who shows no emotion, no passion but that’s all right with me because I know that he does love me. Adam is a man that hides away his feelings. We still struggle with him voicing just how he feels at times but it’s worth it. He’s a man of many layers that just need chipped at until the cold exterior is melted away. 

Maybe there was a chance to warm his heart. Until that time, I’m very comfortable with what we have. Two lost souls looking for something in life.

When I felt his arm lift to wrap around my shoulders to pull me a little closer, I tried not to let me smile become too apparent. Wouldn’t want to inflate his ego too much. Little steps, Eve. Little steps.

“And what was your other question, Detective?”

“How do you feel about dancing?”

“I don’t like it,” he answered, turning the page again. 

I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth, slowly nodding my head. I’m still trying to learn all there is about him without actually pushing it. I mean…I am a detective and could do the research to find out more about him but I’m not going to. If Adam wanted to tell me about himself or his past, then I need to let him do it. Just like he’ll ask me questions from time to time. Just peeling the multiple layers. Until then, I’m comfortable to with what I have. 

The warmth of the man sitting beside me that now was playing with a stray lock of my hair as he twirled it in his fingers as we read. And the comfort that I know he loves me and will protect me from anything that would try to harm me. 

One day I might get answers to the thousands of questions running through my head. But for now, I’ll take what I can get.


End file.
